dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 189
The Voice of Judah (ユダの呼, Yuda no Ko) is the one hundred and eighty-ninth chapter in the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Link surveys the scene of the recent fight, noting that the thickness of the gas from the Akuma virus means there was a huge amount of casualties. Tevak comes to and comments that the Noah spared her life. Link says she was struggling in her sleep and she explains a dream in which Allen killed Madarao and Tokusa and then she killed Allen, she recognises the room as being where the womb of their Dark Matter is kept and is about to strom off but is grabbed by Link. Link explains that as Allens supervisor he cannot ignore what she has told him and therefore he will accompany her. Allen and Tyki continue to fight at the North America branch, Allen notices the Earl squashed underneath them and Tyki says he did ask him to move. Finally Allen surveys the scene at the branch and Tyki welcomes him. as well as the Noah there are several Level 4 Akuma holding the Order members hostage. Bak and Leverier wonder what Allen is doing there. the scienece division apologise for being taken hostage again as Yu Kanda finally rises to his feet. he walks over to the body of Alma Karma whilst Allen asks why he isn't protecting the Jordan camp. He explains the camp has already been annihilated but then Allen wouldn't have known since he came to save Tokusa who is thrown down in front of him by Cyril. Tokusa asks what happened to Madarao and Tyki replies that Mercym is taking care of him, Tokusa warns the others that Cyril has the power to manipulate bodies as he crushed his legs without touching them. Cyril winks and sys that's correct however he should be careful as all the humans in the room are under his control. He explains that he is a sadist and that unless they want to see the hostages bent into hideous poses they shuold do what he says. Allen asks what he want from him but Cyril takes the opportunity to remind Allen and Tyki they are still standing on the Earl! Tyki explains they have come to retrive him which confuses Allen as he is their enemy, the Earl then grabs Allen and says they will make sure he never returns to the order. The earl explains that he is not just the player the 14th left (he doesn't have the 14ths powers) but is in fact the 14th himself. This greatly shocks the assembled hostages. The Earl explains that as creator of Akuma they are his hands, feets and eyes and that he called to the Earl through the level four he fought back when saving Timothy. Allen denies having done it. Suddenly Allens gaze unfocuses and he says that he wanted to tell the earl he was back. The Earl asks if he is the fourteenth and Allen responds saying he knew he would come for him and that he intends to kill his brother and become the Earl himself. The Earl ask him if that is his wish but at that moment Allen snaps out of his trance and shouts that he is not the 14th. The ordeal makes him vomit blood and he thinks back to Cross' words to him and unusual warmth towards him. Allen headbutts the Earl and says he doesn't want that. He tells the Earl, the Noah and the 14th to listen as he is an Exorcist and will die before changing. Wisely suddenly realises that he is alone and shout to the Earl to watch out. Yu Kanda strikes at the Earl and his blow is blocked at the last second by Tyki. Cyril shouts at wisely for not protecting Road and whilst distracted Allen kicks him off the Coffin and grabs Tokusa. Kanda moves over to them with Road in his mouth. After a brief angry exchange between Allen and Kanda, Yu explain that he had only just come to and needed to assess the situation, he also explains that he kidnapped road to take a ribbon off her as her borther broke his hair tie. All of a sudden piping from the bursts out all around them. Cyril is able to manipulate the pipes to block the exit, he says that he will not let them return to the order. he then uses the pipes to entangle the body of Alma Karma. the Earl explains that Allen will leave the order of his own will and that today is a celebration of him leaving. When Allen asks who the body is Tokusa explains that it is the womb from which their Dark Matter powers come from and that he is a test subject like Kanda from the Second Exorcist program. Yu looks at the body and ask who it is, much to everyones surprise. Kanda says that Alma is dead, but Road explains he survived and the order used his comatose body to implant Akuma Cells. Yu then crushes Roads Doll form because she mentions the "woman" who made Kanda kill Alma. he then goes to stab her again but Allen stops him and tells him to calm down, explaining it wouldn't harm road at all anyway. Allen tells Kanda they need to rescue those present when a demon eye appears on the floor beneath them. Wisely explains that he will use Kanda's brain to awaken Alm Karma. Road Allen and Kanda are then shicked and they black out whilst Tokusa shouts to Allen not to look. As Allen awakens a young boy asks if he is awake, he says to raise a hand if he is awake to which Allen complies the boy, suddenly excited, jumps over Allen and he realises he wasn't talking to him. As Allen wonders where he is the boy kneels over a pool of water and tells a figure in the pool they call him Yu. The boy introduces himself as Alma as a hand reaches out the pool. alma wishes Yu Happy Birthday whilst Allen looks on still confused. Navigation